


Jellyfish

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [37]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, hurt!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets stung by a seemingly harmless creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish

 Jared laughed as he jumped up, reaching to grab the beach ball that was in the air. He laughed as he splashed back into the ocean, a large smile on the singer’s face. Holding the multi-colored ball in the air, he grinned at his older brother and best friend. “Wow, the shortie actually caught it,” snorted Tomo.

                Jared narrowed his eyes, “Shan’s shorter than me.” He pointed out, sticking his tongue out at the laughing Croatian.

                Shannon rolled his eyes, “Yes, point that out once again. What? Is that three times in the span of one day?”

                Tomo nodded, “He likes to hold that over your head,”

                Jared chuckled but flinched when a sharp pain erupted up his right leg. “Ow!”

                Shannon looked over at his younger brother, “Jay?”

                “I’m fine,” Jared quickly reassured, “Must’ve stepped on something.”

                “Well, be careful idiot,” snorted Shannon.

                Jared frowned and threw the ball at his brother, laughing when it bounced off of Shannon’s face, “Yeah, Shannon, be careful.”

                Shannon sneered at his brother, “You little brat!” he yelled, running after him, “You get back here!”

                Tomo chuckled and shook his head as he watched the two brothers run around in the ocean. Turning towards the shore, Tomo grinned when he saw Vicki wave him over.  The brothers could have their fun. He was going to have his own.

-

                Jared winced as a flare of pain went up his leg, the man’s face turned towards the window so no one could see it. Discreetly, he reached down and scratched the side of his leg, close to his ankle.  He sighed as he looked out of the car, the band and Vicki just leaving the beach fifteen minutes ago.  He tried to subdue the cringe that went through his body as another wave of pain tore through his body.

                “You okay?”

                Jared sent his brother a small smile, “Yeah, fine.”

                Shannon frowned, but turned back to the road. Jared sighed and looked out the window.

                Fifteen minutes later, Jared slapped Shannon’s arm and motioned for him to pull over. The older brother quickly did so, and watched as Jared opened the door and promptly vomited. “Jay,” Shannon said with shock, rubbing his brother’s back as his dry heaved.

                “Uh, what just happened?” Tomo asked from the backseat.

                Jared groaned as he leaned back into the seat, his eyes closed. Shannon looked at his brother with concern, “I don’t know. Jay?”

                “I have no idea,” the younger man mumbled, his arm coming to wrap around his waist loosely.

                “Come on, we need to take you to see a doctor, or something.” Shannon said, revving the car.

                Jared nodded, and leaned his head against the window; praying that the rest of his stomach acid stayed in his stomach the rest of the way.

 

* * *

 

                “A jellyfish,” Jared echoed, his blue eyes wide, “A fucking jellyfish did this?”

                The doctor – salt-and-pepper haired man chuckled, “Aye, those little things are known to cause much havoc with one little sting. Its lucky that you came now or you would’ve ended up in the ICU.”

                Jared blinked, “A fucking jellyfish!”

                Shannon rolled his eyes, “Yes Jay, a jellyfish, now can we please let the nice doctor tell what to do so you stop puking?”

                Jared huffed and crossed his arms like a little child, but allowed the doctor to resume telling them how to treat him. “Well, we soaked the area with vinegar, so you will be fine once the toxin leaves your system. Just take some pain medication to help with the pain.” The doctor answered with a shrug, “You caught it before it got too bad luckily.”

                Jared nodded and hopped off the desk, “A fucking jellyfish. Shan?”

                The drummer looked at his brother, “Yes?”

                “I’m never swimming in the fucking ocean. First sharks and now jellyfish! Obviously the damn ocean is out to get me!”

                Shannon rolled his eyes as Jared continued to rant, but couldn’t help but chuckle as well. Who knew a tiny little jellyfish could cause so many problems?


End file.
